whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Rage (GTSE)
Some Manifestations are subtle, laying curses on a target or infusing the world around her with the energies of death. The Rage is not subtle at all. At the Sin-Eater’s direction, her geist reaches out and attacks someone. The precise nature of the attack varies depending on the Key used to unlock the Rage. Under normal circumstances, the attack is invisible to those without the means to detect supernatural occurrences, save when the Manifestation directly affects the physical realm. Samples Grave-Dirt * The victim feels tremendous weight on its shoulders, can barely speak as its mouth feels like filled with dirt and eventually find earth in its blood stream and his skin bruised from the pressure. People killed with the Grave-Dirt may have their lungs filled with clay, their bodies crumble to dust, or the very earth swallow them whole. Cold Wind * The Cold Wind fills its victim with supernatural cold, chilling it from the inside out, causing frostbites on the skin and leaves frozen corpses behind that shatter when they hit the ground. Pyre-Flame * The Pyre-Flame rage uses ghostly flames to attack its victim, which are solely psychosomatic at the lower levels, but eventually turn into real flames. Persons killed with the Pyre-Flame turn to ashes Tear-Stained * The lungs of a victim begin to hurt and on higher levels, fill the victim with water that pours out from his mouth and nose. Corpses slain with the Tear-Stained Rage are usually bloated and water-logged Phantasmal The Sin-eater can inflict a small amount of illusionary damage to his target The Sin-Eater may create an illusionary opponent for his target The Sin-Eater can manifest his geist in the victims dreams The Sin-eater can create illusions so terrifying that his victim is hard-pressed to respond. The victim’s instinctive reactions to the terrors turn her own body against her. Industrial * The Industrial Rage breaks down devices and machinery alike, targeting the inanimate instead of the flesh. The higher the Sin-Eater’s progress in this Manifestation becomes, the more vicious and deliberating his attacks become, regardless of size or complexity of the targeted device. Primeval The Sin-eater can cause his geist to extend into a small spectral creature, which can attack his victim The Sin-Eater can manifest more than one creature The Sin-eater conjures a swarm of insects The Sin-Eater can call any animals near to him to his aid The Sin-eater can affect multiple targets with his Rage Passion The Sin-Eater can cause mental trauma to his target The Sin-Eater can intimidate his foes by wrapping himself in with his target’s fears This emotional onslaught may make a victim freeze up in terror. The Rage focuses the victim’s thoughts on his own mortality, leeching at his willpower. The Sin-Eater can devastate his targets mind Stigmata The Sin-Eaters attacks afflict ghosts like normal humans The Sin-Eater can cause a human to bleed from his eyes and ears, while ghosts expel similar fluids The amount of blood that is poured out of the body rises The Sin-Eater can affect his victim from a wider range The Sin-Eater can force blood to erupt from every pore of the body Stillness The Sin-Eaters attacks are invisible to the victim The corpse of the victim shows no sign of violation The Sin-Eater can ignore some measure of solid cover when attacking. The Sin-Eater can strike from any angle The Sin-Eater can steal a victims breath out of its body Stygian The geist attacks with disfiguring plasm that leaves ugly wounds The Sin-Eater can infect his foe with a necrotizing virus that spreads out from one point to consume her body. The Sin-Eater rots away his targets muscles, leaving it weak The Sin-Eater can inflict terrible infections that eat the victim’s flesh from within. The attacks of the Rage leave psychological scars on the victim Category:Geist: The Sin-Eaters glossary